Der Zauber des vierten Mals
by DiamondOfOcean713
Summary: Draco hatte nicht die leiseste Ahnung, warum er Hermione Granger immer wieder küsste. Er wusste nur, dass das ganz bestimmt nicht seine Schuld war. Übersetzung, Oneshot.


**Titel**: Der Zauber des vierten Mals

**Originaltitel**: Fourth Time's The Charm

**Autor**: horcruxnumber8 -verbeug-

**Übersetzerin**: DiamondOfOcean

**Rating:** T

**Genre**: Romanze, Humor

**Pairing**: Draco Malfoy/ Hermione Granger

**Summary**: Draco hatte nicht die leiseste Ahnung, warum er Hermione Granger immer wieder küsste. Er wusste nur, dass das ganz bestimmt nicht seine Schuld war. Übersetzung, Oneshot.

**Infos**: autorisierte Übersetzung aus dem Englischen, Post-Hogwarts.

**Der Zauber des vierten Mals**

**Das erste Mal**

Das erste Mal, als Draco Hermione Granger geküsst hatte, machte er Orphelius Ogden, den uralten Zauberer, der einen Whiskey gebrannt hatte, der buschiges Haar und rechthaberisches Benehmen attraktiv wirken ließ, dafür verantwortlich. Denn selbstverständlich hätte er sie niemals geküsst, wenn er nicht komplett, vollständig und absolut betrunken von der Flasche von Ogdens Bestem gewesen wäre. Natürlich half es nicht gerade, dass es auf der jährlichen Halloweenparty des Ministeriums geschah und sie ein sexy kurzes Teufelinnen-Kostüm trug statt ihren üblichen langweiligen und eher unvorteilhaften Arbeitsroben. Und es half ebenfalls nicht, dass sie genauso betrunken war – wenn nicht sogar mehr – wie er und sie immer noch ständig den Fall ihrer kürzlich beendeten Beziehung mit diesem dummen Sportler Oliver Wood aufrollte.

„Malfoy, du bist ein Kerl. Vielleicht kannst du es mir erklären", nuschelte Hermione.

„Was erklären?", fragte Draco und griff nach ihrem Ellbogen, um sie zu stützen, als sie sich betrunken auf eine Seite neigte.

„Erklären, warum Männer solche kompletten Vollidioten sind. Warum nehmen sie es einem übel, wenn eine Frau ihre Karriere zu einer Priorität macht?"

Hermione zuckte elegant mit den Schultern und Draco kam nicht umhin zu sehen, wie diese Regung den Ausschnitt ihres Kleides bewegte, was ihm einen verlockenden Blick in ihr Dekolletee erhaschen ließ. Sein Blick wanderte weiter Richtung Süden und hielt bei den Netzstrümpfen inne, die aus ihrem kurzen Rock und den kniehohen schwarzen Stiefeln herauslugten.

Merlin, wie er Halloween liebte!

„Hast du nicht gesagt, Wood hat mit dir Schluss gemacht, weil du ihm nicht bei der Quidditch Weltmeisterschaft zugesehen hast?", fragte er skeptisch.

„Ich kann doch nichts dafür, dass die Weltmeisterschaft am selben Tag stattfand wie mein jährlicher Hauselfen-Hut-Strick-Marathon", murmelte sie.

Dracos Augen schossen zurück zu ihrem Gesicht und es kostete ihn alle Selbstbeherrschung, nicht in schallendes Gelächter auszubrechen.

„Granger, du hast allen Ernstes das wichtigste Spiel in der Karriere deines Freundes verpasst... um _Hüte zu stricken?_"

„Siehst du, du bist genauso schlimm wie der Rest von ihnen", rief sie und machte eine dramatische Geste mit ihrer Hand, die sie jedoch nur noch mehr schwanken ließ. Ohne nachzudenken legte Draco einen Arm um ihre Hüfte, um sie aufrecht zu halten, als sie weiterschimpfte: „Wie kann eine Frau es nur wagen, ihre Karriere ernst zu nehmen und ihre Zeit nicht mit all den Hobbys ihres Freundes verschwendet? Wie kann eine Frau es nur wagen, unabhängig zu sein und ihre Zeit lieber damit zu verbringen, unterdrückten magischen Kreaturen zu helfen, statt als persönliche Cheerleaderin für ihren Freund zu fungieren?"

Hermiones Stimme schwand langsam in den Hintergrund, als Draco immer faszinierter von der Bewegung ihrer Lippen wurde. Sie waren von dem Hexengesöff, das sie den ganzen Abend getrunken hatte – ein warmes Getränke bestehend aus Rotwein, Gewürzen und einem Schuss Brandy – leicht gerötet und er erwischte sich dabei, das Verlangen zu verspüren, die Rötung von ihren Lippen lecken zu wollen. Sein Kopf fühlte sich schwummrig an von der mächtigen Mischung aus zu viel Alkohol und dem Spüren von Hermiones Körper so nah an seinem.

„Malfoy? Malfoy, hörst du mir überhaupt zu?", zischte Hermione wütend.

„Huh?"

„Gott, du bist unglaublich, weißt du das? Blendest mich aus genau wie Oliver, Ron und Harry es immer tun. Nun, wenn du denkst, ich werde nur hier rumstehen und mich für den Rest des Abends mit mir selbst unterhalten, dann hast du dich – _umph_."

Hermione gab einen überraschten Laut aus ihrer Kehle von sich, als Draco seine Lippen bestimmt auf ihre presste. Dann verwandelte sich ihre Überraschung in ein sanftes Stöhnen, als er mit seiner Zungenspitze über ihre Lippen strich und den süßen Rotwein schmeckte, der auf diesen lag. Als er seine Hände auf und ab über ihr rotes Spitzenkorsett wandern ließ und ihre kleinen atemlosen Geräusche genoss, war Draco geschockt, dass es ihm tatsächlich gefiel, Hermione Granger zu küssen. Schließlich zwang sie die Atemnot dazu, den Kuss zu beenden und Hermione starrte ihn forschend an.

„Malfoy, was zur Hölle tust du da?"

Draco blinzelte sie betäubt an.

„Granger, ich weiß nicht, ob dir das jemals jemand erklärt hat, aber das nennt man ‚Knutschen'."

„Ich weiß, was das ist!", schnappte sie und rollte mit den Augen. „Was ich wissen will, ist, _warum_ du das gemacht hast."

„Du kannst mir nicht erzählen, dass du das nicht wolltest", verteidigte sich Draco. „Die meisten Hexen, die auf der Suche nach einem schnellen Fick sind, sind normalerweise nicht gerade wählerisch, mit wem sie den haben. Ich meine, warum sonst würdest du so ein Outfit tragen?"

Hermiones Wangen röteten sich vor Verlegenheit und bevor er die Chance hatte, zu reagieren, klatschte sie ihre flache Hand auf seine Wange.

„Wie kannst du es wagen?", zischte sie heftig. „Und ich dachte, _Ron_ hat die emotionale Reife eines Teelöffels. Aber du bist ja noch zehn Mal schlimmer als er!"

Dracos Gesicht verfinsterte sich.

„Du vergleichst mich mit Weasley? Ich finde, das geht etwas unter die Gürtellinie."

„Wirklich?", erwiderte Hermione sarkastisch. „Ich kann es gar nicht fassen, so ein winziges Ziel getroffen zu haben."

Damit stürmte sie davon, bevor Draco sie darauf hinweisen konnte, dass sie keine persönliche Erfahrung darin gemacht hatte, welche Größe sein... Ziel hatte. Alleine gelassen rieb er sich über den stechenden Handabdruck auf seiner Wange und schwor sich selbst, dass er Hermione Granger nie wieder küssen würde.

**Das zweite Mal**

Das zweite Mal, als Draco Hermione geküsst hatte, schob er komplett auf sie. Immerhin war sie es, die ihn in seinem Büro in der Abteilung für magische Kreaturen am Ende des Ganges, in dem sich auch ihr eigenes Büro befand, aufgesucht hatte. Sie war es, die sich dazu entschlossen hatte, an diesem Tag einen Rock zu tragen – einen Rock, der es schaffte, geschmackvoll und doch sexy auszusehen und genau die richtige Menge an gebräunten Waden offenbarte.

„Malfoy, wir müssen reden."

„Was?", fragte er, als er seinen Blick wieder zu ihrem Gesicht zwang. Das tat der Situation auch nicht besonders gut, da er bemerkte, dass sie neben wohlgeformten Beinen auch ein ziemlich hübsches Gesicht hatte.

„Du musst den neusten Hauselfen-Gesetzentwurf unterzeichnen, den wir bis nächste Woche durchbringen wollen. Du bist das einzige Mitglied im Komitee, das bisher nicht unterschrieben hat."

„Oh?", meinte Draco beiläufig, lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und verschränkte die Arme vor seiner Brust. „Und warum sollte ich?"

„Was?", schnappte sie.

„Vielleicht hindern dich deine buschigen Haare am Hören. Ich sagte, warum sollte ich deinen dämlichen Hauselfen-Gesetzentwurf unterschreiben?"

Hermiones Lippen pressten sich zu einer dünnen Linie zusammen und ihre Finger ballten sich zu Fäusten.

„Malfoy, wir werden dieses Spiel jetzt nicht spielen. Du weißt, dass der Entwurf nicht dämlich ist. Dieser Entwurf wird den Hauselfen bezahlten Urlaub verschaffen, Strafen für Besitzer verschärfen, die ihre Hauselfen misshandeln..."

„Ich könnte deinen Entwurf schon unterschreiben, wenn ich entsprechend motiviert wäre", unterbrach Draco sie.

„Was meinst du mit ‚entsprechend motiviert'?", fragte sie und äugte ihn misstrauisch.

Draco grinste und erhob sich auf seine Beine, schritt um seinen Schreibtisch herum und näherte sich ihr mit den leisen Sohlen eines Panters, der sich seiner Beute näherte.

„Oh, ich weiß auch nicht... Vielleicht könntest du mich überzeugen, den Entwurf zu unterschreiben, wenn du in diesem kleinen Teufelinnen-Outfit von letztem Wochenende auftauchen würdest."

Hermiones Mund öffnete und schloss sich wieder in einer sehr überzeugenden Imitation eines Goldfisches.

„Das ist lächerlich", sagte sie, als sie vor ihm zurückwich, bis sie zwischen ihm und seiner Bürowand eingeschlossen war. Er lehnte sich vor und stützte seine Hände an beiden Seiten ihres Kopfes gegen die Wand, hielt sie zwischen seinen Armen gefangen.

„Lass mich gehen, Malfoy!", verlangte sie, als sie ihre Handflächen gegen seine Brust stemmte und nicht besonders erfolgreich versuchte, ihn von sich zu schieben.

„Warum so nervös, Granger?", fragte er rau. „Hast du Angst, ich könnte dich wieder küssen?"

Hermione runzelte die Stirn.

„Dieser Kuss hätte nie passieren dürfen", meinte sie. „Ich war betrunken. Und ich habe es noch nicht einmal genossen."

„Oh, ich denke, du hast ihn sehr wohl genossen", entgegnete Draco und strich mit seiner Fingerspitze über ihre vibrierenden Lippen. „Und ich glaube nicht, dass du die Willenskraft hast, dich davon abzuhalten, es wieder zu genießen."

„Ich glaube, du m-missunterschätzt mich", flüsterte sie und zitterte von seiner Berührung. Draco schmunzelte.

„Oh, ich ‚missunterschätze' dich?"

Er nahm ihre Unfähigkeit, korrektes Englisch zu sprechen, als gutes Zeichen, dass sie genauso angetan von ihm war wie er von ihr. Nicht, dass er wirklich _so_ sehr von ihr angetan war. Nur genug, um sie besinnungslos küssen zu wollen... was genau das war, was er als Nächstes tun würde.

Und als er das tat, beschloss er, dass es Vor- und Nachteile hatte, Hermione Granger zu küssen, während er nüchtern war. Auf der positiven Seite war, dass seine Technik weniger schluderig war, die Details waren weniger verschleiert und er würde am darauffolgenden Morgen keinen Kater haben. Auf der negativen Seite musste er zugeben, dass es wohl nichts mit seinem alkoholisierten Zustand auf der Halloweenparty zutun gehabt hatte, dass er sie attraktiv fand. Es würde so aussehen, als wäre er tatsächlich und legitim von Hermione Jean Granger angezogen: Muggelgeborene, Freundin von Harry Potter und Verfechterin für Hauselfenrechte.

Er hatte völlig den Verstand verloren.

„Malfoy, hast du völlig den Verstand verloren?", sprach Hermione seine Gedanken aus, als sie es schließlich geschafft hatte, ihre leicht geschwollenen Lippen von den seinen zu entfernen.

„J- Nein", sagte er schnell. „Warum fragst du?

„Weil das jetzt das zweite Mal innerhalb einer Woche ist, dass du mich geküsst hast und ich will wissen, ob ich dich nach Anzeichen für einen Imperiusfluch untersuchen oder dich wegen temporärem Irrsinn im St. Mungos einliefern muss."

Draco hob seine Augenbrauen.

„Du hast mich zurückgeküsst. So gesehen bist du genauso verrückt wie ich."

„Das ist etwas anderes!", stotterte Hermione. „Du hast mit dem Kuss angefangen. Ich war die Geküsste, nicht der Küsser."

Mit überraschender Stärke stieß sie Draco schließlich von sich, was ihr erlaubte, sich von dort zu entfernen, wo er sie gegen die Wand gedrängt hatte. Dann, plötzlich, ging sie in die Offensive, ihre Augen funkelten feindselig, als sie mit dem Finger in seine Brust stach.

„Das ist es, Malfoy! Ich weiß, dass das etwas schwierig für einen schmierigen Slytherin wie dich sein könnte, aber ich will, dass du jetzt komplett ehrlich bist und mir sagst, warum du mich wieder geküsst hast."

„Ich... nun...", stammelte Draco und versuchte, eine nette, höfliche und Malfoy-untypische Antwort zu finden. „Nun, wie sonst hätte ich dich davon abbringen können, dass du weiterredest?"

Verdammt.

In stummer Wut wirbelte Hermione herum und stürmte aus seinem Büro, schlug die Tür hinter sich mit solcher Wucht zu, dass eines seiner Bilder von der Wand fiel und zersprang, als es auf dem Boden aufkam.

„Na, das lief ja wunderbar", murmelte er sarkastisch. Er konnte einfach nicht verstehen, warum er es immer wieder schaffte, sich in Hermiones Gegenwart so dumm und verbal inkontinent wie ein Erstklässler aus Hufflepuff zu verhalten. Es stimmte, dass er niemals eine besonders nette Person gewesen war. Er konnte eben nicht anders. Es lag in seinen Genen. Er erinnerte sich an einen Privatlehrer aus seiner Kindheit, der ihm gesagt hatte, wenn er nichts Nettes von sich geben konnte, sollte er besser gar nichts sagen. Draco hatte diese Theorie schnell verdrängt, da er herausgefunden hatte, dass, wenn er diese Regel befolgte, er die menschliche Sprache gleich ganz aufgeben und sich eine Karriere als Pantomime suchen konnte. Aber das tat nichts zur Sache.

Tatsache war, dass Draco Hermione Granger zweimal geküsst hatte und das scheinbar aus freiem Willen. Und dieses Mal, dachte er, würde er nicht mehr so fürchterlich verwirrt enden, sollte er sie nochmals küssen.

**Das dritte Mal**

Draco beschuldigte Ron Weasley für den dritten Kuss. Das lag zum Teil daran, dass ihm der Gedanke gefiel, dass er das Böse in dieser Welt auf Weasley schieben konnte, eingeschlossen Hungersnot, globale Erwärmung und lichtes Haar (nicht, dass er sich über lichtes Haar sorgen musste – nein, absolut nicht). Er beschuldigte Weasley auch dafür, Pansy Parkinson zu heiraten, was die gleichzeitige Anwesenheit von Draco und Hermione verlangte und wo es zahlreiche Gläser gefüllt mit Champagner und Odgens Whiskey gab.

Als er Hermione alleine und verlassen an einem Tisch im hinteren Bereich des Saals sitzend vorfand, konnte er dem Drang nicht widerstehen, sich neben sie zu setzen.

„Ich gebe ihnen sechs Monate", meinte er gesprächig, als sie die beiden frisch Verheirateten dabei beobachteten, wie sie über die Tanzfläche schwangen. Hermione seufzte und legte ihr Kinn auf einer Hand ab, während sie ihr halbvolles Champagnerglas in der anderen Hand drehte.

„Oh, ich weiß nicht so recht", erwiderte sie in ernstem Tonfall. „Ich denke, Ron und Pansy sind eigentlich ziemlich perfekt füreinander. Sie gleichen sich gegenseitig aus – wie ‚Yin' und ‚Yang'."

„Sorry, ich spreche kein Kauderwelsch", sagte Draco gedehnt. Hermione wandte sich zu ihm, um ihn anzufunkeln.

„Malfoy, wirst du je damit aufhören, ein unsensibler Idiot zu sein?"

„Granger, das ist so, als würdest du einen Weasley bitten, keine Sommersprossen mehr zu haben", entgegnete Draco. Er hielt inne, um seine Augen über ihre Kleidung wandern zu lassen, die sehr pink und sehr gerüscht war. „Übrigens, nettes Kleid."

„Ich denke nicht, dass es in Pansys Sinnen lag, dass das Kleid sonderlich schmeichelhaft ist, Malfoy."

„Vermutlich nicht. Sie hat dich noch nie besonders gemocht. Und du bist immerhin Weasleys Ex-Freundin."

„Das ist es nicht allein", meinte Hermione ungeduldig. „Bräute suchen immer hässliche Kleider für die Brautjungfern aus, damit sie im Vergleich besser aussehen. Wenn du darüber nachdenkst, sind Hochzeiten nur ein in die Länge gezogenes Ritual mit verstecktem Hinweis darauf, dass Singlefrauen sich schlecht fühlen müssen. Erst kleiden sie uns in diese lächerlichen Outfits und dann lassen sie uns am Altar neben sich stehen, um dabei zuzusehen, wie die Braut den Mann ihrer Träume heiratet. Und dann lassen sie uns in einer Reihe stehen und um den Brautstrauß kämpfen in der Hoffnung, ihn zu fangen und bald eine eigene Hochzeit zu haben, in der wir diese Demütigung weiterführen können. Ist das nicht das Lächerlichste, was du je gehört hast?"

„Äh...", fing Draco an.

„Aber weißt du was?", fuhr Hermione fort, sich ihrem Reh-im-Scheinwerferlicht-Ausdruck nicht bewusst. „Ich lasse das nicht an mich ran. Ich habe gute Freunde, eine erfolgreiche Karriere und ein wundervolles Leben – ein wirklich, wirklich wundervolles Leben. Also werde ich mich selbst nicht in einem Schokofondue ertränken, nur weil Prince Charming noch nicht aufgetaucht ist. Zufälligerweise bin ich eine selbstbewusste, glückliche und emotional stabile Frau."

Hermione unterstützte ihre Rede damit, den restlichen Champagner hinunterzukippen und das leere Glas anschließend mit einem _Klonk_ wieder auf den Tisch knallte. Draco starrte sie mit einer Spur morbider Faszination an. Er hatte Hermione Granger niemals zuvor die Beherrschung verlieren sehen. Er wusste, dass jetzt die perfekte Möglichkeit gekommen war, sich als der Gemeinste der Malfoys unter Beweis zu stellen, sie zu treten, während sie am Boden lag und ihr momentan fragiles Selbstbewusstsein zu zerbrechen. Stattdessen fand er sich in der Situation wider, ihre Hand peinlich berührt zu tätscheln.

Zu seinem großen Horror fing sie an zu weinen.

„Ich bin so dumm", lachte sie leise und tupfte mit einer Serviette über die Augen. „Ich bin _wirklich_ glücklich mit meinem Leben. Ich habe alles, was ich wollen könnte. Es ist nur so, dass ich mich manchmal so einsam fühle."

„Ich weiß, was du meinst", sagte Draco unerwartet. Sie wandte sich um und starrte ihn überrascht an. „Nun", fuhr er fort, „die Leute sind eben nicht so gut auf ehemalige Todesser zu sprechen."

„Deine ruppige Persönlichkeit hilft dir da auch nicht weiter", bemerkte Hermione. Draco verkniff sich eine Erwiderung und nickte stattdessen langsam.

„Nein, ich vermute nicht", gab er zu. Sie musterte ihn ein paar Momente lang und dann, erstaunlicherweise, lächelte sie ihn an. Und was das bei ihren Gesichtszügen bewirkte, war verblüffend. Trotz des lächerlichen Kleides und der Tatsache, dass ihre Wimperntusche vom Weinen leicht verwischt war, fand Draco, dass sie atemberaubend aussah. Ohne einen weiteren Gedanken lehnte er sich vor und legte seine Lippen zum dritten Mal auf die ihren.

Dieses Mal gab es auch von Hermiones Seite kein Zögern. Sie fuhr mit ihren Fingern durch sein weiches platinfarbenes Haar und glitt mit ihrer Zunge an seiner und das mit einer langsamen Sinnlichkeit, die Dracos Kopf drehen ließ. Als sie sich schließlich zurückzog, leuchteten ihre Augen lustvoll.

„Lass uns auf mein Zimmer gehen", hauchte sie. Dracos Augen weiteten sich auf ihre Bitte hin und er nickte. Bevor er wusste, wie ihm geschah, gingen sie Hand in Hand den Saal entlang und wichen vereinzelt Hochzeitsgästen aus, als Hermione ihn zu ihrem Zimmer führte, das sie sich für diesen Abend gemietet hatte. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie sie davon, ihn einen ‚unsensiblen Idioten' zu nennen, dazu gekommen war, ihn in ihr Zimmer einzuladen, aber er würde sich über diesen plötzlichen Wandel der Ereignisse bestimmt nicht beschweren.

Im Gang vor ihrem Hotelzimmer fasste Hermione in ihre kleine Handtasche, um die Schlüsselkarte hervorzuziehen und stolperte beinahe über den Saum ihres Kleides. Instinktiv griff Draco nach ihrem Arm, damit sie nicht auf den Boden fiel.

„Dieses dämliche Kleid!", knurrte sie und lehnte sich gegen die Tür ihres Zimmers, um sich selbst zu stützen, während sie das Kleid richtete.

„Es ist gar nicht so schlimm", neckte Draco sie. „Es lässt dich nur wie ein pinker Minimuff aussehen."

Er erstarrte, da er fürchtete, diese Bemerkung würde sie wütend machen, doch stattdessen lachte sie. Dieser Klang ließ seinen Bauch angenehm kribbeln und er lehnte sich vor, um mit seinen Lippen ihren Nacken zu liebkosen. Er grinste, als sie keuchte und sich Gänsehaut bildete.

„Weißt du", murmelte er, als er seine Lippen zu ihrer Ohrmuschel wandern ließ, „wenn du das Kleid so sehr hasst, würde ich dir gerne da raus helfen."

„J-ja", stammelte Hermione. Sie schob die Schlüsselkarten in den Schlitz und öffnete die Tür zu ihrem Zimmer, was sie beide dazu brachte, praktisch in eben jenes hineinzufallen. Draco verschwendete keine Zeit damit, sich mit den komplizierten Bändern und Haken zu beschäftigen, die das Kleid am Rücken zusammenhielten, während sie flink das weiße Hemd, das er unter seinen Roben trug, aufknöpfte. Plötzlich hielt sie inne und warf ihm einen durchdringenden Blick zu.

„Malfoy, was tun wir hier?", fragte sie angespannt. Draco runzelte verwirrt über diese Frage die Stirn.

„Ähm, vögeln?"

„Ja, aber... bist du dir sicher, dass das kein Fehler ist?", fragte Hermione zögerlich. „Vielleicht gehen wir zu schnell voran."

Draco stöhnte frustriert und beschloss, dass es weniger schmerzvoll und doch lohnender sein würde, seinen Kopf wiederholt gegen die Tür zu knallen, als Hermione Granger zu verführen.

„Ich weiß nicht, was du von mir erwartest, was ich sagen soll", sagte er. „Ich dachte, du willst das. Du hast gesagt, du wärst einsam und ich weiß, dass es Monate her ist, seit du und Wood euch getrennt habt..."

Hermiones Augen verengten sich gefährlich.

„Willst du deshalb mit mir schlafen, Malfoy? Aus _Mitleid?_"

„N-nein!", widersprach er und hob dabei verteidigend seine Hände. „Daran liegt es überhaupt nicht!"

Trotz seines Protests stapfte Hermione zur Tür und riss sie auf.

„Verschwinde einfach", meinte sie brodelnd. Draco starrte sie an und verließ ihr Zimmer. Im Gang vor ihrer Tür stehend wandte er sich noch einmal um, um sie anzusehen.

„Weißt du", sagte er, „ich denke, ich verstehe langsam, warum du so ein Workaholic geworden bist. Es kommt mir so vor, als würdest du dich bis zum Hals in Arbeit vergraben, um dich von deinem nicht existenten Sexleben abzulenken."

„Ist das so?", erwiderte Hermione kalt und verschränkte ihre Arme vor ihrer Brust. „Irgendwie bezweifle ich, dass deines so viel besser ist."

„Zufälligerweise habe ich ein sehr erfüllendes Sexleben", knurrte er.

„Es zählt nicht, wenn du dafür stundenweise zahlen musst, Malfoy."

Dann schlug sie die Tür vor seiner Nase zu, was ihn dazu brachte zu denken, dass sich das dritte Mal, das er Hermione Granger geküsst hatte, als ein noch größeres Desaster herausgestellt hatte als die beiden Male zuvor.

**Das vierte Mal**

Man konnte es drehen und wenden wie man wollte, aber dieses Mal fand Draco niemanden, den er für den vierten Kuss beschuldigen konnte. Er wusste, dass es sein Fehler war, aber aus ihm unerklärlichen Gründen wollte er es nicht einmal bereuen. Es war sein Fehler, weil er sich, nachdem sein letzter Versuch, Hermione zu verführen, in Luft aufgelöst hatte, dazu verpflichtet fühlte, eine großzügige Geste zu zeigen.

Natürlich hatte Draco immer gedacht, dass nur Muttersöhnchen wie Harry Potter oder Ron Weasley großzügige Gesten zeigten. Sicherlich musste ein Malfoy so etwas nicht tun. Aber irgendwie wollte er da eine Ausnahme machen, wenn es um Hermione ging. Und das war der Grund, warum er den angenehmeren Teil des Wochenendes, an dem Pansy und Weasley geheiratet haben, damit verbracht hatte, darüber nachzudenken, was das perfekte Geschenk für sie wäre. Man konnte sich also vorstellen, wie überrascht er war, als sie am Tag darauf, als er ihr das Geschenk gemacht hatte, wutentbrannt in sein Büro stürmte.

„Malfoy, was hat das zu bedeuten?", rief sie und schwenkte ein offiziell aussehendes Dokument. „Warum ist da ein Hauself bei mir zu Hause und warum scheint er zu glauben, dass er mir gehört?"

Draco lehnte sich in seinem Schreibtischstuhl zurück und seufzte. Er hatte gehofft, sie würde mit solch einer Begeisterung auf sein Geschenk reagieren, dass sie sich dazu verpflichtet fühlte, ihre Dankbarkeit ihm gegenüber auszudrücken – bevorzugt, indem sie ihr Teufelinnen-Kostüm von vor einigen Wochen trug. Stattdessen war sie absolut und komplett wütend. Verdammt.

„Sie _gehört_ dir auch", erklärte er geduldig. „Hast du das Dokument nicht gelesen? Tilly ist jetzt offiziell dein Hauself. Willst du sie denn nicht?"

„Nun, ich – natürlich will ich sie nicht, Malfoy!", zischte Hermione durch zusammengebissene Zähne. „Ich habe den Großteil meiner Karriere damit verbracht, Hauselfen zu _befreien_ und nicht damit, sie zu meinen persönlichen Sklaven zu machen!"

„Warum befreist du sie dann nicht einfach?"

„Ich habe es ja versucht! Ich habe versucht, ihr einen Hut zu geben und sie brach in Tränen aus. Ich denke nicht, dass sie befreit werden will."

Draco konnte dem Drang zu grinsen nicht widerstehen, als er daran dachte, wie Hermione dem hilflosen Hauself Klamotten aufzuzwingen versuchte.

„Oh, ich weiß auch nicht, Granger. Ich habe diese dummen kleinen Hüte von dir gesehen. Wenn du _mir_ so einen aufdrängen würdest, würde ich wahrscheinlich auch weinen."

Hermiones Gesicht nahm einen Ton an, der dem Rot der Weasleys Konkurrenz machte, als sie ihren Zauberstab zückte und Draco zum ersten Mal seit Jahren dazu brachte, um sein Leben zu bangen. Wie ironisch, dass sein Niedergang alleine in den Händen der Frau lag, zu der er sich besonders hingezogen fühlte... Moment, war er _besonders hingezogen_ zu Hermione Granger? Bestimmt brachte ihn nur der Anblick des bevorstehenden Todes dazu, etwas so Verrücktes zu denken.

„Warum tust du das, Malfoy? Hast du gedacht, wenn du einen Hauself in meinen Besitz bringst, würde das mein politisches Streben weniger rechtfertigen? Meinen Ruf mit dieser Verleumdungskampagne vor dem gesamten Ministerium zu schmälern?"

„Nein!", protestierte Draco und stand auf. „Tilly war ein Geschenk!"

„Ein Geschenk?", wiederholte Hermione. Sie stieß ihn drohend mit ihrem Zauberstab an und Draco zuckte unfreiwillig zusammen. „Was für eine Art von Geschenk?"

„Du weißt schon... ein Geschenk. Ich hatte ein schlechtes Gewissen wegen dem, was ich letztes Wochenende an Pansys Hochzeit zu dir gesagt habe und ich dachte, ich müsste es wiedergutmachen."

Hermiones Augen weiteten sich ungläubig und sie ließ ihren Zauberstab sinken. Draco konnte sich kaum zurückhalten, erleichtert zu seufzen. Anscheinend würde er dem Tode noch nicht heute ins Gesicht blicken müssen.

„Malfoy, wenn du versuchst, dich bei einer Frau zu entschuldigen, schick ihr Schokolade oder Blumen... und nicht versklavte magische Kreaturen!"

Ihr Tonfall war streng, aber Draco könnte schwören, dass sie sich schwer tat, nicht zu lachen. Es ließ ihn sich wie ein Idiot fühlen. Das war kein gutes Gefühl. Er schob seine Hände in seine Hosentaschen und grummelte etwas Unverständliches in seinen Bart.

„Was hast du gesagt?", fragte Hermione.

„Du hast gesagt, du wärst einsam."

Hermiones Grinsen verschwand, nun sah sie ihn mit einem Ausdruck purer Neugierde an.

„Ja, habe ich", sagte sie langsam. „Malfoy, hast du mir einen Hauselfen gegeben... damit ich Gesellschaft habe? Bist du verrückt?"

Draco war das unangenehm. Und wann immer er sich so fühlte, wurde er kurz darauf wütend und sarkastisch. Er konnte nicht anders. Das war so in ihm drin.

„Scheinbar _bin_ ich verrückt", knurrte er. „Ich bin verrückt, weil ich dich trotz der Tatsache, dass deine Haare aussehen, als hättest du den Finger in eine dieser Muggel-Steckdosen gesteckt, sexy finde. Ich bin verrückt, weil ich trotz der Tatsache, dass du mir eine gescheuert, mich bedroht und beschimpft hast, nichts mehr will als dich auf diesen Schreibtisch zu werfen und dich besinnungslos zu vögeln. Ich bin verrückt, weil – _umph_."

Dracos nächste Worte gingen unter, als Hermione sich in seine Arme warf und ihren Mund auf seinen legte. Und sie attackierte ihn wieder, aber dieses Mal war es die am meisten zufriedenstellende Art einer Attacke – mit Zunge und Zähnen und Finger, die seinen Kopf kraulten, seinen Kopf mal in die eine, dann in die andere Richtung zogen... Und, oh Merlin, sie war sogar herrisch, wenn sie küsste. Draco konnte kaum widerstehen, vor Triumph zu jauchzen, als er seine Arme um ihre Hüfte schloss und ihren warmen schlanken Körper eng an den seinen zog. Bevor er wusste, wie ihm geschah, entfernte sie sich wieder von ihm. Er öffnete seinen Mund, um zu protestieren, aber bevor er die Worte aussprechen konnte, griff sie nach oben und begann, den Verschluss seiner Arbeitsroben zu öffnen.

Draco realisierte, dass es eine sehr schlechte Zeit war, um Fragen zu stellen, wenn sich eine Frau freiwillig von ihren Klamotten befreite. Trotzdem konnte er nicht anders...

„Granger, warum hast du mich gerade geküsst?"

„Nun", sagte sie listig, „wie sonst hätte ich dich dazu bringen sollen, dass du zu reden aufhörst? Und hast du nicht etwas davon gesagt, mich auf diesem Schreibtisch zu vögeln?"

Vielleicht war Hermione Granger Dracos Liebe des Lebens. Vielleicht war sie das ‚Yin' zu seinem ‚Yang'. Wie auch immer man es nannte, Draco konnte sich jetzt nicht damit befassen. Seine Aufmerksamkeit lag nun gänzlich auf der Tatsache, dass sie willig auf seiner Schreibtischkante saß und wollte, dass er näherkam. Er verschwendete keine Zeit, um schnell seinen Zauberstab zu zücken und die Tür zu verriegeln. Dann grinste er und fügte einen weiteren Spruch hinzu.

„Ein Stillezauber?", fragte Hermione mit gehobenen Augenbrauen. „Denkst du wirklich, das ist notwendig?"

Dracos Grinsen wurde breiter, als er zwischen ihren Beinen stand und sich vorbeugte, um in ihr Ohr zu flüstern:

„Granger, ich denke, du ‚missunterschätzt' mich."

**Ende**

So, das war's! Nach langer Zeit mal wieder in Oneshot, der mir wirklich gefallen hat, darum habe ich mir gleich die Erlaubnis zum Übersetzen geholt =)

Wie findet ihr ihn denn?

Liebe Grüße  
Dia


End file.
